


【南以颜喻】成年人的乌托邦（上）

by walunts



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walunts/pseuds/walunts
Summary: 这栋豪奢的复式楼就像一个镶着金丝边、点缀着流光宝石的鸟笼，里面关着一只羽毛柔顺的金丝雀，笼子里放着小食和水，主人不在的时候，这只鸟儿就用漂亮的外表勾引观赏者渴求的目光。
Relationships: 张颜齐/周震南
Kudos: 9





	【南以颜喻】成年人的乌托邦（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 这栋豪奢的复式楼就像一个镶着金丝边、点缀着流光宝石的鸟笼，里面关着一只羽毛柔顺的金丝雀，笼子里放着小食和水，主人不在的时候，这只鸟儿就用漂亮的外表勾引观赏者渴求的目光。

—  
张颜齐把公文包夹在胳膊下面，整理了一下衣领，抬手按响面前的门铃。

一个年轻的女声从对讲器传来：“请问你是?”

“您好，我是周震南的家教老师。”

张颜齐在门口换了鞋，礼貌的和女主人问候，然后从包里抽出一张打印纸，正襟道：“这是我的个人介绍。”

面前的男人身材修长，穿着剪裁合身的西装外套和熨帖的长裤，举止谈吐不俗，一双下垂眼里透着斯文可靠的讯息。女主人扫了一眼资料，把茶杯往递过去，似乎很满意这次的来人，开口道：“南南性格乖巧，就是功课有些跟不上，还请张老师多包涵。”

张颜齐客气了两句，起身后余光落在楼梯角，逮到了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。小孩的半个身子躲在墙后，四目相对的时候眼神露些许的惊讶后匆忙消失在原地，只给张颜齐看到了一只裹着白袜子溜掉的小脚。他收回自己的目光，抬脚上楼，心想不知道那人偷偷打量了自己多久。

周震南脚步轻巧跑回房间，脑海里仔细回想那人的模样，不可置信的拍拍胸脯，呼吸有些不稳。

门被叩响后轻轻推开，周震南从床边站起，装作什么都没有发生的样子。张颜齐并没有在意小孩偷瞄他跑掉的事，以为他只是对新来的家教老师抱着好奇心。忽略掉那人有些急促的气息和起伏的胸膛，他的目光从潮红的脸颊掠过全身。

男孩皮肤细腻白皙，看上去乖巧听话。巴掌大的脸上是一副精致的五官，两瓣嘴唇像樱桃一样晶莹，鼻子小巧可爱，配上一双天生的三白眼，倒显得有些不易接近。张颜齐看着身高到自己胸前的小孩，上身穿着一件宽松的灰色卫衣，下面套着一条棉质短裤，纯白的袜子提到小腿肚中间，勾勒出一双少年人稚嫩的腿，光着的两只脚踩在被空调烘得暖乎乎的实木地板上。

周震南一言不发的盯着眼前的男人，心里迟迟没能确定他的身份。上周朋友约他在酒吧轰趴，说一个人气很高的rapper晚上有演出。他不太了解这种文化，单纯的想去看一眼，便从卡座凑过去。男人戴着一顶鸭舌帽，穿着棒球外套，说唱时周身有压迫人的气势，抬头时露出完美的下颚线条和俊朗的面容。周震南有一瞬间的愣神，或许是因为舞台的氛围，他突然想去搭讪这个男人。只是表演结束后周震南没在后巷等到他，也不知道对方的名字，只好兴趣寥寥的走了。

眼下人就站在自己面前，帅气的脸庞和压倒式的身高撩的周震南内心发痒。那晚灯光昏暗，穿着打扮也很随意，不过这张脸实在是印象深刻，近距离看更是和记忆的碎片吻合无误。本来见到张颜齐之前他还在心里悉数这是家里请来的第几个老师，自己又要用什么新的手段赶走讨人厌的书呆子。现在兴奋的血液在全身流动起来，勾起他作恶的欲念。

他才不是什么乖巧的小孩。

张颜齐没有察觉到小孩眼底的笑意，他随手脱下外套，露出黑色的高领毛衣，一边翻开周震南的笔记本，一边问道:“哪里不会?”

周震南漫不经心的看过去，随意指了一题。对于他来说，读书不过是有钱人家的附属品，他不需要知道题的正解，只需要知道俘获这个男人的方法。

“这道题主要考函数的图像变化，关键是掌握对称性，做个图就清晰很多。”张颜齐低头在草稿纸上戳画，只听到对方有一搭没一搭的回复他，没看到小孩心不在焉的神情。

周震南感慨一个地下歌手的数学成绩竟然这么好，却又想不明白他为什么来做家教。他没有捅开窗户纸挑明了问，倒像是独属于两个人的秘密。他折起一条腿，脚掌蹬在椅子边上，眼神直勾勾的看着张颜齐讲话时被牵动的侧脸，内心盘算着什么。

周震南看了看桌上的果盘，挑了一颗饱满的车厘子，用牙齿把果实衔住，手指用力拽下茎梗，舌头灵巧的卷进口腔吮吸了一下又用唇瓣轻轻夹住，然后对上张颜齐的眼睛。

小孩的眼光直白且灼热，张颜齐面上闪过一丝尴尬，心里琢磨了一下，故意不去理会这勾人的拙技，伸手把盘子推远，正色道:“认真一点。”

周震南自然不会听张颜齐的话，他故作懒散，却老道的捕捉到那人脸上的局促。rapper又怎么样，还不都是大学毕业没多久的兼职青年，和之前来的没什么区别，看着正经，搞起来容易上手得很。 

周震南碾碎齿间的果肉，清甜的汁液迸发而出，和甜津津的唾液混在一起。他抬起一只胳膊把头枕在托起的手掌，宽大的衣服领口顺着不平衡的肩线滑落一边。从张颜齐的方向窥探，细白的脖颈和凸起的锁骨透着淡淡的肉粉色，像是伊甸园可口的禁果，危险的领口挂在露出半个的圆润肩头，无声向男人发出色情的邀约。

小孩倏然靠近身旁的人，张口带着甜甜的味道贴着他的耳朵，缓缓吐出一口气，轻声道:“张老师。”

张颜齐有些哭笑不得。如果刚才小孩叼着水果是无意之举，那现在袒露衣襟的诱人行为就是勾引，他是一个成年男性，怎么会感应不到这赤裸裸的讯号。只是没想到，自己第一次出来做家教，就遇上了个麻烦的小孩。他对上那双狡黠的眸子，褪去之前的耐心，像是审视一个犯了禁的未成年，连接上对方造作的精神接口。

原来是个小鬼。张颜齐在心里喟叹一声，还是个老手。

早知道不是乖孩子，他就换一个教育方式了。似乎是猜到了之前周震南家教老师的下场，张颜齐对这个挠着爪子的小猫来了点兴趣。他佯装被小孩撩拨住的模样，盯着那人丰满的嘴唇，眯了眯眼睛，作势要顺着他吻上去。

周震南观察到男人的反应后呼吸都变得更加小心，脚趾不自主的弯曲。混在酒吧的人自制力都不大好，他天真的把思维定式套在张颜齐身上，像是拿着一把狙击枪的猎人，在暗处的丛林匍匐着，倍镜紧紧瞄准射击对象，千钧一发之际，谨慎的扣下扳机。

今晚的猎物要到手了。

就在等对方嘴唇靠过来的一瞬，张颜齐改变了试探的路径，他擦过对方的脸颊，把气息尽数喷洒在小孩的耳边。

像是报复一般，他低声调笑道：

“我对小雏鸡可没兴趣。”

周震南愣住。

他显然还没从刚才的情绪里缓出神，下意识张了张嘴，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。他不意外张颜齐说浑话，只是没想到到自己会失了手。半裸的肩膀处在两人之间难堪不已，那些他自以为精明的小算盘在对方眼里不过是小朋友的可笑伎俩。

小孩没得到心怡的玩具，小小的挫败感和羞耻感涌上来，涨红的脸出卖了他看起来淡漠的模样。家里之前来的老师，要么是禁不住他的诱惑，对他上下其手被自己偷偷拍下告发给大人，要么是受不了这样的羞辱拍桌子走人，反正周震南只是不想上无聊的补习课，只要能达到自己的目的怎样做都无可厚非。

但是像张颜齐这样调戏不成反被压的人他还真没见过，更何况，他本来就对这人有好感，没想赶他走。

张颜齐收回他痞气的一面，换上一副儒雅的样子。他伸手替周震南拉回衣领，暗想可算是把小鬼的注意力集中在书本上了，他真的不太擅长应付小朋友，虽然方式不太雅观，但好在有用。他拿笔敲了敲桌子，尽量放轻声音道：“周震南，还听课吗?”

被点名的学生顺从的点了点头，脚也安分的放在地上。张颜齐看着他老实的坐在旁边，听没听进去他不知道，只知道后半节课这只小鬼没再捣乱了。

张颜齐从周震南家出来的时候已经是晚上十点钟，他沿着街道往公寓的方向走，脱下束着身体的西装外套，随意的甩在肩膀后面，从裤兜里摸出一包烟，半握着手擦过火机点燃，压在过滤嘴上吸了一口。

夜晚的街道很安静，张颜齐路过酒吧一条街，踢开脚边滚来的易拉罐，在昏暗的灯光下走着。后巷里偶有几只流浪猫出没，摇摇尾巴跟在他身后。他拐进一处24小时营业的便利店，从货架上拿了两盒猫罐头，给老板结过账后又悠回十字路口。黑猫从垃圾箱的翻盖上跳下来，步伐轻俏的窝在投喂者跟前，嗅了嗅罐头里鱼干的香味，埋头伸出舌头舔弄。

瘦小的黑猫有一双吊梢的眯眼，张颜齐蹲在它旁边，莫名想起了周震南。他鬼使神差的从包里掏出手机，果不其然看到锁屏上一条未读的消息。他打开微信，点开通讯录里的小红点，新的朋友一栏有个叫“vin”的人发来申请，下面附带一小行字:我是周震南。

晚上下课的时候小孩来要他的微信号，说有不会的题方便问。张颜齐自然不会拒绝，他第一次当家教老师，自然要做到有责任有担当，所谓干一行爱一行，在他身上有深刻的体现。大学毕业后他又玩了两年音乐，渐渐的从地下走上来，演唱livehouse的频率少了，也不再握着话筒彻夜徘徊酒吧，淹没于使人沉醉的酒精里。同舍的焉栩嘉看出他的心思，给他推荐了去周震南家教，说是父亲同事的小孩。张颜齐学习不差，辅导一个高中生并不费力，而且说唱是小众音乐，认识他的人不多，没多想就应下来。

不过他没想到看上去听话的周震南是个泡吧的叛逆少年，所以还是会时常帮衬夏之光的酒吧生意，就像上周末一样。有时候灵感来了自己编曲写歌，录制声卡，在网易云发表新曲，接触地上社会讨生活的同时怀念一下在街头的日子。

张颜齐回家冲了个澡，穿着平角内裤搭着毛巾窝在沙发上。他看着手机上五分钟前周震南发来的微信，回复了“到家了”三个字便扔在一边。他起身从冰箱里开了一罐啤酒，桌上的手机就发出嗡嗡的震动声。

——你下周还会来吗?  
——我喜欢你的课。

张颜齐不知道这算不算是对自己第一次工作的肯定，不过还是和那人约定了上课时间。周震南像是成年人的乌托邦，所有美好幻想的寄托。他是有钱人家养的小孩，捧在手心里的那种。他很单纯，不是不谙世事的单纯，而是小孩子以为耍耍把戏就能得到一切的单纯。周震南不算是传统意义上的坏孩子，只是家庭环境和教育让小孩有些缺爱，早熟的过头。张颜齐以为他是调皮了点，但还没超出自己的掌控范围。而且他家女主人给的报酬也很高，一次课的费用够他和朋友搓好几顿小龙坎。

—  
张颜齐再一次来到周震南家的时候只有他们两个人。

小孩给他开门的时候说大人有事出差了，家里给他囤了食品和饮料，不出门也够生活几周的。

两个人一起上楼，张颜齐跟在周震南身后，看那人今天没有穿筒袜，只套了一件奶白色的丝质睡袍，腰间的带子松垮的系在一起。衣服很短，薄透的布料紧贴肉体的曲线，恰到好处的包住翘起的臀部，衣摆随着两条上下走动的腿泄出一点隐秘的春色，他隐约看到滑嫩大腿根处勾着黑边的内裤，就强迫自己移开了视线。

小孩又要搞什么鬼。

张颜齐突然觉得他来这里是一个错误的决定。

这栋豪奢的复式楼就像一个镶着金丝边、点缀着流光宝石的鸟笼，里面关着一只羽毛柔顺的金丝雀，笼子里放着小食和水，主人不在的时候，这只鸟儿就用漂亮的外表勾引观赏者渴求的目光。

周震南进屋站在门口，看着张颜齐踏进铺着厚厚地毯的房间，反手小心地把门锁住。

其实他没有看上去那么镇定。再怎么说，自己家教严格，还是个未成年，和朋友去迪厅喝酒也只是想尝尝变成大人的滋味，也没有多少实战的经验。

张颜齐没有疏忽从背后传来细小的“咔嗒”声，但他并未因此提高警戒，只是闻到空气里漂浮的淡淡熏香，下意识皱了皱眉头。

房间里只亮了一盏台灯。他坐在书桌前，浏览了一下上次布置的作业。本子上写着歪歪扭扭的式子，平行的横线也管控不住那人跳脱的笔迹，字体嚣张且跋扈。

倒是和小孩的脾性一样。

周震南挨着他听课，没有做什么出格的事情，只是中间休息的时候，他从楼下拿了两罐可乐上来，推到那人面前时，抬头小声地问:

“今晚……能不能留下来?”

声音带着小心的试探。

张颜齐接过小孩递来的可乐，拉开易拉环，轻轻抿了一口迫切涌出来的泡沫。

晚上的空气卷携了几分寒意，阁楼的小屋面积不大，暖气开的很足，两人丝毫感觉不到窗外的温度。张颜齐任凉爽的液体滑过有些燥热的喉咙，伸手拨弄了一下小孩的脑袋，脸上带着抱歉的笑意，低声温柔道：

“老师晚上还有事。”

如果给流浪猫投食也算是一桩事情的话，那他确实挺忙。

不过这算不上他拒绝在这里留宿的理由。小孩长得很纯，又谙熟男人的欲望，没有主人的看护，推倒这只主动送上门来的小崽子轻而易举。不过他是带着为人师表的态度来给这人当家教，没动过乱七八糟的歪念头，更何况对方是一个没成年的高中生，他下不去手，也忍受不了这种背德关系。

周震南咬了咬嘴唇装作难过的样子，他其实猜到了男人的回答。

周震南承认，他被张颜齐rapper和家教的两种反差身份吸引，喜欢他的很大一部分原因在于长相，他迷恋那人深邃的眼窝和挺立的鼻梁，对视的时候仿佛要陷进他神情的漩涡。

但是又不限于此。张颜齐和别人不一样，他身上有种超出年龄限制的成熟感，和夜场上别有用心的男人看他的眼神不同，他和自己接触的时候既不亲近也不疏离，明明没有很年长，身上却有一种难以言喻的沉稳。他很久没有过这种心绪，不知道该怎么处理这股情感，下意识把张颜齐归类在自己的狩猎名单上。平常的生活周震南不过和同年龄的纨绔子弟玩玩桌游，逛逛酒吧，和长辈们顶嘴吵架，挨批后一个人待在屋子里。他内心孤傲冷僻，学会戏耍被母亲请来的虚伪大人，享受短暂属于外界成年人世界的欢愉。

后半节课过得很快，桌上的闹钟显示屏停在10:00PM。张颜齐合上书本，刚要起身就看到周震南嗫嚅的样子，小孩嘴唇翕动，挽留了一句:“张老师。”

张颜齐明白他的意思，只好安慰道:“我下周还会过来的。”

周震南见他两步走到门口，就要按下门把。他小跑过去，扑上那人后背，手臂紧紧的箍在腰间，把自己的身体贴上去，开口带着颤抖的引诱:“张颜齐。”

张颜齐转过身来，本想按住小孩的肩膀，却被那人用力往旁边推了一下。他往后踉跄了一步，脚踝猛的撞上床边，疼的他倒吸一口气，下一秒还没稳住的身子却意料之外的被扑倒在松软的大床上。

床垫很有弹性，平铺的床面被两人压陷进去一块，水洗的被罩上散发着白茶和柑橘混合的清香，张颜齐轻嗅，是和小孩身上一样的味道。床头柜上摆放了一台精油香薰器，绵柔的雾气从暖黄色的灯光里徐徐喷出，萦绕在鼻尖的气味从这里蔓延开来。

周震南壮着胆子跨坐在男人身上，用两条软嫩的腿夹住张颜齐的侧腰，不给身下人反应的机会，仓促拉开自己腰间的系带。真丝面料的睡袍像牛奶一般滑腻，衣襟顺从的向两边打开，像是拆开一份珍贵的礼物，露出里面少年人美玉般无暇的肌肤和胸前两粒淡粉色的乳尖。

张颜齐半条腿都失了知觉，磕碰脚踝的痛感顺着神经传到脑后，被推搡着倒在床上又弄得他头晕脑胀。他眼神还没聚焦，就觉得胯上压覆了一团紧致弹性的软肉，丝丝的热度从那人腿间传来。他用胳膊肘撑起小半个身子，目光逐渐清晰后又被小孩的动作吓得不知道该落在哪。

周震南见他支起身子，想也没想就把自己的嘴唇压上去，用尽上半身的力量把男人重新按倒在床。他吻技并不笨拙，去酒吧遇上搭讪的人也会调情，但他没在此刻显露出来，好像自己只在电影里见到过那种唇舌相搅，津液缠绵的深吻却不懂怎样实践。他动作急切，牙齿在冲击下磕上那人的嘴唇，把舌头一股脑的塞进去，柔软相触的同时牵出一丝血的腥甜。

男孩的身体里住着一个拿着三叉戟反叛的灵魂，充满幼感的脸庞像是一颗还没熟透掺着点青涩的果子，勾起男人采摘品尝的欲望和与之缠斗的原始罪恶。

不过周震南遇上张颜齐，还是稚嫩了些。

没有人会拒绝一个甜美又热情的男孩。张颜齐没想过用圣人的形象标榜自己，承认有被小孩诱惑到，所以打算给周震南一点和性爱打擦边球的甜头尝尝。男人没有在意被莽撞小孩擦破的嘴皮，感受到他急切的吻便耐下心来，用舌头舔舐那人的唇瓣，找回本该属于自己的主动权。

“嗯……”

周震南控制不住，鼻子哼出声来，嘴巴被撬开一条缝，滑软的舌头流进口腔缠住他的舌尖，暧昧的缠绕。小孩没喘上气来，本能的抬头求得新鲜的氧气，男人没等他呼吸，抬手扣住他的漂亮的颈线，用了技巧渡去一口气，像是给他一点犯禁的教训，开始加重这个过于温柔的吻。

怀里人的身子愈发软绵，张颜齐松开他的时候，周震南眼角染上一抹红晕，露出餍足的表情。

坐在他身上的小孩顺势用屁股拱了拱张颜齐的胯，做爱的暗示显而易见。张颜齐并没有接这个茬的意思，他只是想给小孩喂颗糖，没想真的发生什么。

周震南脱下半遮不遮的睡袍扔在一边，握住男人的手向自己后面摸去，他用看似娴熟的手法掩盖自己内心的慌张，身体却对从未进入的危险领域敏感的发抖。

张颜齐的手掌很大，手心的温度发烫。他跟着小孩的引导把手覆在臀上，心里却闪过一丝诧异。

这不是印象里手感舒适的棉质内裤，而是一条带点涤纶面料的镂空织物。

张颜齐猛的抬头，借着微弱的夜灯模糊的看到小孩穿着一条黑色蕾丝边的三角内裤。

操。  
他在内心暗骂一声。

小鬼不按常理出牌，这本来不是他能想到的吗。

细细的带子绷住弹软的臀肉，从后面看性感的蕾丝花纹顺着圆润的屁股消失在臀缝，前面的粉嫩被透视的网纱兜住。

如果刚才简单的接吻没能勾起张颜齐在地下混久了变得有些迟钝的性欲，那现在这一出又纯又欲的表现像是干柴遇上烈火，在他下腹燃着了一团火。

周震南得意的笑了。

他乖巧的趴在男人耳边，很满意自己的演技，轻声嗔责道:“你不喜欢雏儿，那这样总可以吧?”

小孩用发硬的性器蹭他的裤裆，得到相同的反应后动作幅度更大了。

张颜齐今天没有穿正装，只是套了普通的连帽卫衣和运动裤。裤子很宽松，即使勃起也不会被看出。他还没有被情欲蚕食掉全部的理智，岌岌可危的守着最后一道底线。他用手指挑下对方的内裤边，把周震南的欲望包裹在掌心，手指灵巧的上下撸动，用粗糙的指腹搓揉顶端滑嫩的小孔。

下身哆哆嗦嗦的被男人的手活伺候的吐出水来，周震南呻吟的声音愈加短促，充满肉感的身子泛起健康的粉色，微张的小嘴露出洁白的牙齿和艳红的舌头。

张颜齐觉得自己也快把持不住，加快手上的动作想要结束这场性事。周震南紧绷住僵硬的身体，全身的血都肿胀在下身，控制不住的颤抖几下，等他回过神来，张颜齐已经拿纸擦拭手中的白浊了。

内裤脏掉了。张颜齐顺着他的两条腿把那块布料剥下来，随手扔进垃圾桶。他不想让小孩穿这种吸人眼球的蕾丝三角裤，于是从衣柜里翻出一件纯棉的内裤，给那人穿好，又把被子掖好，才准备转身进浴室。

周震南自知触碰了那人的底线，也就退让一步。只是看张颜齐还要离开，刚才蓄意勾引的劲俏不知道去了哪里。他从被窝里伸出一只小短手拉住那人的衣角，声音有些不安:“你去哪啊?”

废话。

当然去解决一下生理需求。

张颜齐回头拨了拨小孩的刘海，哑声道:“我去冲个澡。”

浴室传来哗啦呼啦的水声，周震南缩在被子里，留恋那人刚才在床上留下的余温。他把头埋在枕头里，深吸一口气，鼻腔里满是男人身上的淡淡烟草味。他是习惯了独自一人的黑夜，不过还没适应未知其始的噩梦。如果有人愿意在他脆弱时驻足，给他一个温暖的怀抱，他没理由拒绝。

张颜齐出来的时候小孩的两只眼睛还亮晶晶的望着他，身子也从床中间挪到旁边，空出一个人的位置。他轻叹了一口气，甩了甩发梢的水，坐在床边，掀开被子的一角钻了进去。

被窝里的小孩立刻像糍糕一样热乎乎的粘上来，陷入沉睡前耳边传来男人低沉的嗓音道:

“下不为例。”


End file.
